CIA Jane
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is approached to go back to the CIA as Ronica Miles. Will Maura go with her?
1. Chapter 1

Maura knocked on Jane's apartment door. Two days before, she'd thought up a cheeky plan. She was going to surprise Jane. As she knocked, she giggled at the thought of herself being completely naked under the knee-length coat she was wearing. The only clothing items on her other than her coat were her dark blue shoes.

Jane answered the door to see Maura, and smiled awkwardly. "Maura… What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Jane reached her hand behind the door and made a shooing motion. Maura heard some scuffling and a door slam. Was Jane with someone? Why didn't she want Maura to meet whoever it was?

"I just thought I'd surprise you, Jane!"

"With what?"

Maura smirked and undid the loose knot in the belt around her coat. She pulled the coat open and Jane's eyes widened. She looked like she was about to melt. Maura simply stood there, coat open, in all her womanly glory.

"Oh, God, Maura. Now is not the time, I'm so sorry. I really am. But something has come up."

Maura quickly closed her coat, doing up all the buttons and tying the belt with an ashamed look on her face. She'd had a gut feeling this would happen. "I see." Her face fell. "I guess I'll just be going then."

"Maura, no, please. Don't go. Come in, and I'll explain. Please." Jane took Maura's hand and pulled her inside.

"I heard someone moving about in here Jane. I know there's someone here. I'm just going to ask…" Maura said as she sat down on Jane's sofa. "Are you having an affair? You seemed very eager to get that person away when you saw me at the door."

Jane sat down next to her and kissed Maura softly on the lips. "No. I promise, sweetheart, I would never ever do that to you. I love you." A tear fell down Maura's cheek and Jane kissed it away.

"You promise?"

"Hey, look at me, okay? I swear it on my life. May God strike me down if I be lying." They both paused for a moment to test God's striking powers. Maura laughed and leant into Jane.

"Okay. Now, can you tell me who you shooed and why?"

Jane sighed. "It's a lot of information to take in, Maura, and I'd rather do it while you're not naked under that coat. It's distracting. Why don't you go into my room and put one of your dresses on? That blue one that I love is hanging in my wardrobe. It'll go with your shoes." Maura nodded and got up.

Five minutes later, Jane was sitting at the kitchen counter, looking over at Maura sitting on the other side. Maura had a glass of wine and Jane had a beer. She'd almost completely forgotten about the person she had sent to hide in her bathroom.

"Listen, Maura. What I'm about to tell you is very complicated and completely confidential. You cannot tell anyone this unless I say you can. Is that clear?" When Maura nodded, Jane continued. "Also, it is very important to me that you do not laugh. I swear on my life that I am not kidding or pulling your leg. This is not part of an episode of _Punk'd_. This is serious, okay?"

"Jane," Maura put her hand on top of Jane's fidgeting ones. "Whatever you have to say, I will believe you. Please, tell me."

Jane took a deep breath. "I used to work for the CIA, at their headquarters in Seattle." Maura's eyes widened. "I was one of their top agents. Then one day, I was discharged. They gave me no reason, nothing. They took my ID and relocated me back to Boston. It upset me greatly. I loved that job. A few weeks after I'd gotten settled in this apartment, I got a letter from the Director. He'd gotten me a job in BPD. Just because he'd discharged me, he didn't want me to be out of work or not doing something I loved."

"So… I'm guessing… The person you shooed is someone from the CIA?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, but I'm going to finish telling you everything before you meet him." Maura nodded understandingly. "As he has told me, there was no reason for my discharge. It's not that I didn't get one, it's that the reason didn't exist. Someone in the CIA had falsified discharge papers to get rid of me. As it turns out, the guy was a mole. He did this to all to top agents, to weaken the CIA's defences. The guy I shooed is the Director. They want me back in. When you knocked, I was just telling him that I wanted to talk to you about everything first. I wanted to tell you everything and ask if you'd come with me. If you didn't want to, then I wouldn't rejoin."

Maura's backs straightened as she realised the decision she'd have to make a big decision concerning both her and Jane.

"You should know… I changed a lot after I got discharged. Mostly the way I dressed and acted… The old me was much more… sexy and comfortable being feminine. And I swear to God I didn't pick my work name – it's way to porn-starry for my liking."

Maura laughed. "And what was your work name, may I ask?"

Jane blushed. "Ronica Miles. It went well with my image, but it just wasn't me. Stop laughing!"

Maura composed herself. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Maura composed herself. "Please, continue."

"Maura, this is a decision I want you to make. I want you to decide if I stay here, as a Detective with you as Chief Medical Examiner, or, if you'll come with me and work at the CIA. I've told the Director that you coming with me is the only way I'll ever go back."

Jane stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. "You can come out now, sir." Maura watched the door open and a tall, imposing man walked out, followed by several suited guards.

"Doctor Isles. Pleasure to meet you." He had a deep, booming voice that echoed slightly in Jane's small apartment. "It would be an honour to have you join us. I'm sure your talents could be put to excellent use."

"I'm sorry, sir, but what on earth could the CIA need with a forensic pathologist?"

"Sometimes… We need someone like you, and we, more often than not, have to bring in an outsider. They're never as good as we wished they were. But Ronica here – I mean, Jane – informs us that you are the best she's ever seen. Ever. From all the places she's gone under cover, she's never seen anyone better at their job than you."

Maura had been smiling wide but now composed herself and turned to Jane. "Jane… I'm going to have to seriously think about this. It's a huge career change. Not only would I miss Vince and Barry but I'll miss having so much to do. What if I get bored at the CIA? If there's not enough for me to do?"

Jane took Maura's hand. "What about, if there won't be much for you to do that often, we train you as an Agent?" She looked towards the Director and he nodded. "Would you like that? We can be partners and there will always be something to do. God knows being in the CIA was the busiest period of my life."

"I need to think, Jane. Look, it's Wednesday. Why don't we have dinner on Saturday? I'm sure I'll have an answer by then. Well, I hope."

Jane nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. How about I walk you to your car?" Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly. "Director, I'm sure you can find your way out."

One of the guards spoke up. "Sir, your helicopter is waiting on top of the hospital." The Director nodded and Jane showed him to the door, following him out to walk Maura to her car.

When they were stood by the silver Prius, Maura pulled herself close to Jane in the cold. "I've got to do a lot of thinking Jane. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Jane kissed the beautiful ME and opened the car door for her. "And remember, whatever you pick, I'll be happy with. Whether we stay here or ship up to Seattle, I'll be with you."

Maura smiled and started the engine. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane smiled as she watched Maura drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7pm on Saturday night. Jane would be here soon. Maura had made her decision.

For once, Jane showed up on time. Usually Maura sat comfortably for around half an hour, enough time for a second glass of wine. Tonight, the doorbell rang precisely when Maura's watch struck eight.

She answered it and was greeted by a huge bouquet of flowers, which swayed to the left to reveal a smiling Jane.

Maura took the flowers and hurried to put them in water. "Jane, they're beautiful!"

"So are you." After putting them in water, she turned to see Jane holding a tall gift bag towards her. She took it and pulled out the bottle of red wine.

"Jane! This is my favourite! But… How did you afford this?" Jane laughed at Maura's obvious note of her expensive tastes.

"I've been saving some of my wages for months. It was going to be for your birthday in two months time, but I want you to have it now. And I promise it's not knock-off, like Tommy's. It's the real thing. The place was so fancy that I had to pull my badge out just to be let in, Anyway, I made reservations at Le Beau Truc."

"Jane...!"

"I told you! I've been saving for your birthday!" Jane pulled Maura close to her. "But now seems as good a time as ever." And kissed her softly.

Maura pulled out of the kiss. "I bet you're dying to hear my answer?" Jane nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, you better take me to dinner then, because I'm telling you after dessert.

Maura set her fork down on her plate after finishing her dessert. How Jane would afford this entire meal she didn't know. As the waiter came by and took their plates, Maura leaned forward and took Jane's hands in hers.

"Jane, are you ready for my answer?" Jane nodded and braced herself. This decision would either change their lives of keep them in Boston. "I want to come with you to Seattle."

Jane squealed and leaned across the table, pulling Maura in for a huge kiss. From the clapping that arose from the restaurant, people must think that Jane had proposed.

Jane pulled away and called their waiter over, asking for the bill. "I'd better call the Director and tell him the good news. Ronica Miles is back in business!"

"I already called him. He came over a few days ago asking if I knew what I wanted yet, and he gave me a number to call for when I did. I called him about a half hour before you arrived."

"Great! Did he say when he wants us in Seattle for?"

Maura nodded. "He wants us there by next week. He can have removal trucks come by and pick up any furniture we want to send to our new home."

"Our?" Jane asked. "So we'll be living together?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It sounds perfect." Jane smiled widely. "I'm so excited to get back to the CIA, and to be living with you."

"_I'm_ excited to see you as Ronica Miles." Maura laughed and Jane narrowed her eyes playfully.

An hour later, Maura and Jane were back at Maura's place, climbing into Maura's bed and snuggling up to each other. "Mmm, I love you, babe." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

"I love you too, sweetie. Goodnight." Maura leant up and planted a soft kiss on Jane's forehead.

Jane and Maura were holding a large 'family' dinner at Maura's place. This was their going-away dinner, and tonight they would be telling everyone they were leaving.

Angela; Tommy; Frankie; Vince and Barry would be attending, along with Maura's mother.

Once everyone had finished dessert, Maura tapped her wine glass with her spoon. "Jane and I have an announcement to make." Angela's eyes instantly darted to Maura's ring finger, and then shot to Jane's. Neither wore a ring. Angela knew the pair had been dating for quite some time, and marriage was the next step.

"You guys," Jane nodded in her family's direction. "Remember what my old job was? Over in Seattle a few years back?" They nodded and understood right away. "Vince, Barry, We're leaving. Maura and I. I've already talked to Cavanaugh. He's ready for Maura to select a new ME and to promote a new Detective." She winked at Frankie.

Korsak looked confused. "Why are you leaving, Jane?"

"This cannot leave this room." Everyone nodded. "I've been offered my old job back. I used to be a top CIA Agent, and I lived in Seattle, near their headquarters. It was _the_ best job I ever had, and now I'm going back. Maura will be coming with me, to be an Agent. We're leaving next week. I know it's short notice, but they need me back, and Maura needs to be trained."

"I'm so happy for you, Janie." Angela smiled. She knew that being in the CIA was actually much safter than being a Boston Detective. "You'll call, right?"

"Once a week, Ma. During your Sunday dinner, if I can."

Vince and Barry were obviously taking a few moments to let the news sink in.

"Hey, Jane," Barry spoke up. "If we need clearance to open up a cold case or something, could we get it from you?"

"Yes, as long as deem it reasonable enough and if I can see there's a link. And Tommy, if you get into trouble, don't expect me to get you out of it." Everyone laughed.

"Jane, remember Dean?" Maura asked. At Jane's nod she continued. "Why did you dislike him so much?"

"A few years before I left, we ran into a lot of trouble with the FBI. We're higher up than they are and they didn't like it. Wanted more control. Dean was an agent I had to deal with. He either recognised me or assumed I was a dead ringer for Ronica Miles."

"Well you seemed pretty fond of him." Angela muttered.

"That's because I decided to keep up a façade of 'Jane' just being a dead ringer. Jane Rizzoli is nothing – believe me, nothing – like Ronica Miles."

"How so?" Maura asked.

Jane sighed. "Jane is butch, wears bland suits and shirts, she's sporty. Ronica is feminine and sexy, she wears sexy outfits that highlight her body and enhance certain _things_. She's not sporty. But that doesn't stop either of them being good with guns and at fighting."

"Oh, Jane, you're sexy too!" Maura said. Both Jane and Maura blushed at her outburst.

"You need any help moving, Janie?" tommy nodded with Frankie's question.

"No, it's fine. Some CIA guys are doing it."

The next day, Jane and Maura headed to the precinct. Jane handed in the badge and Cavanaugh insisted she keep her gun. She'd need to re-pass her Agent exam before she could carry a CIA weapon. He wanted her to be able to protect herself until then.

Maura promoted Dr Martha Masters to Chief ME. She was young, but she was smart. She'd worked at Princeton Plainsboro with a certain Dr Gregory House, so she knew what she was doing. Turns out she was just like Maura – worked better on dead people than live ones. She did her job just as thoroughly as Maura did, and the two had become good friends. Maura handed in her badge and collected a few items from her office.

Jane was there for Frankie's official promotion to Detective. She cried. Jane was incredibly proud of her brother. "You're gonna do great, little brother." She said as she hugged him.

On Friday, it was time to pack up and get ready for the flight to Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the first time Maura had moved house for at least three years. She'd nearly forgotten the amount of stress it caused. Nearly. Both Jane and Maura had agreed to take Maura's furniture, it was more comfortably for the both of them. Angela would be moving into Jane's apartment. Maura was selling her house to a rich couple with a teenage son.

By 9 o'clock that night, Jane and Maura were boarded onto their flight to Seattle, waiting for take off. They were in a private, CIA jet which held all the furniture they were moving. In a few hours, they would be landing in Seattle, Jane ready to go back to her old life, and Maura ready to get started on her CIA training.

The held hands all through the flight – most of which was spent asleep.

Once they had landed, they were ushered into a black car with black tinted windows. Their furniture would be waiting at their new home in the layout Maura had planned out. Their luggage would be waiting inside the door. Right now, though, they were being taken straight to CIA Headquarters for Maura to be briefed on being an Agent.

They were taken into a large board room, the same room that Cody Banks had met a holographic girl in.

"Babe, I'm gonna go and change." Jane said, leaving Maura to be briefed alone for a little while. Maura smirked as she knew who Jane would be returning as.

"Doctor Isles!" The Director greeted her warmly. He introduced her to the main team she would be working with. After about 10 minutes, the doors slid open to reveal Ronica Miles. Maura's eyes first went to her shoes. Bright red stiletto boots, everything but the foot hidden under bright red trousers, which led up, curved around her hips and then stopped. Above them was a tight, bright red jacket, a jacket that revealed her belly button and emphasised her breasts so that 'Ronica' had excessive cleavage. She had applied some make-up, and her already dark eyes were darkened by mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow.

Maura couldn't take her eyes off of Jane –Ronica – as she strutted down the ten steps and along the length of the room to take her seat next to Maura – between her and the Director.

"It's good to have you back, Ronica." The Director smiled. Some of the Agents that hadn't met her before were in awe around the table. They all wanted to take a shot with Ronica.

"It's good to _be_ back, Director." Jane smiled as she laced her fingers through Maura's and planted a kiss on her cheek. All the men sighed with disappointment.

"There's no room for a gun in there." Maura uttered.

"You'd be surprised, babe." Jane said back. Maura's eyes widened and she quickly scanned Jane's body for any bulge of a gun. She found none. Looking back up at Jane's face, she caught Jane wink at her.

"Well, Ronica is definitely back in business. Maura, you start your training on Monday." The Director handed her a sheet of paper. "This is your week by week schedule for the next two months. Then there'll be an examination to determine if you're ready to be certified as an Agent. Until then, you will not be able to participate in any cases or investigations, is that clear?" Maura nodded as she quickly scanned the eight-week schedule. "Are there any special skills that you have that you think may help in due course?"

Maura nodded. "I'm very skilled with both a bow and arrow and a scalpel."

"Archery. Impressive."

Next, everyone was briefed on the new case.

"A British man," began the Director. "By the name of Dr Henry Essex…" He paused, pressing a button on his remote which projected the image of a man onto the wall behind him. Maura sat bolt upright in her chair. The Director noticed. "Is there a problem, Dr Isles?"

"It's just that…" She tentatively looked around the oval table. Jane squeezed her hand, encouraging her to go on. "I dated him." The room fell completely silent. "He went to the boys boarding school that was paired with the girls school I went to. We would always dance with each other whenever the schools paired for things like prom. We went to the same University together and dated for most of that time. We broke up near the end of the last year, before I went to medical school in the US. He stayed for the same schooling in England."

Jane broke the silence that followed. "Maybe you can be how we get close to him. We keep him under surveillance for two months, and once Maura is certified, she can, I don't know, bump into him in a coffee shop or something."

Maura and Jane retired to their bed for the night.

"Ooh, yay! You get to teach me how to use a gun!" Maura said to Jane, reading her schedule properly before bed.

"We can start with that tomorrow, if you like. I know a shooting range."

"I'd like that." Maura smiled. "This is our first night sleeping in a bed in a home that is both of ours." She thought aloud.

Jane snuggled down under the covers as Maura switched the light out, snuggling down next to her and cuddling into Jane's arms. "It feels no different to usual, sweetheart." Jane kissed Maura softly and held her tighter. The pair drifted off to sleep easily.

The next day, at the shooting range, Jane found that Maura had a knack for aim. "I guess the archery give you a boost in aim. Okay, now, I want you to turn around. Face away from the target." Maura did as instructed. "I'm gonna down from three. On one, you turn and shoot. If you hit the target, you get a kiss." Maura smiled. '_Challenge accepted'_ she thought. "Three… Two… One!" Maura turned sharply on her heel and hit the dead centre of the target.

Maura turned to Jane with a huge smile. "May I have that kiss?" Jane pulled Maura close and pressed their lips together softly. The kiss lasted until the shooter next to them coughed awkwardly.

"Now, I want to get out of here, take my beautiful girlfriend for lunch, and then I want you to teach me archery. I've always wanted to learn that."

"Great, I'm really hungry. I think I know a place for archery around here. Where shall we go for lunch?" As Maura finished her sentence, a bullet from another shooter ricocheted and Maura yanked Jane down onto the floor. She'd made a good move; the bullet would have gone through Jane's skull. Maura was holding tight onto Jane on the floor.

The man who was the shooter of the bullet rushed over to them. "Oh my God, did I hit you? Oh God… Oh God…"

"No." Jane spoke up, still in shock. "No I'm okay. I'm okay." She clutched Maura's shirt with one hand. "Jesus, Maura, how the hell did you know that was coming my way?"

"I watched him fire it. I knew once he shot it, it would bounce, and calculated it's trajectory as he pulled the trigger." She said simply, as if it was an every day occurrence.

Jane was lost for words. "You are going to be the best thing that ever happened to us."


End file.
